The Princess and the Pea Brain
"The Princess and the Pea Brain" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of JESSIE. It first aired on February 24, 2012. Promo Plot After coming back from a magic show with the kids, Jessie meets a guy named Brody which everyone seems to love except for Zuri who wants Tony and Jessie tp be together. Tony tries to impress Jessie, but all to no avail, so Zuri takes mattes into her own hands. Before Jessie leaves for her date with Brody, Zuri tells her a bedtime story in order to convince her that Tony is the right one for her. In the story, Its medival times and Jessie is a princess waiting for true love. Tony comes to her to show her his new invention the dolley and falls for her. But Prince Smarming comes (Brody) and Jessie falls for him instead. Sadly, Tony goes to Ravi's character in the story, a powerful wizard, looking for an irrestsiblity potion to get Jessie to fall in love with him. This potion doesn't work out so he searches for new ways to impress her. brody challenges Tony to a duel, which he loses, but when a dragon comes, (Mrs. Kipling), Tony is the one that defeats it while Brody runs away. When she finishes telling the story, Bertram exposes that Brody is already dating another girl. Jessie hears this and makes him leave after accepting a date with Tony. Meanwhile, Ravi tries to do magic tricks, Luke tries to impress Brody so he can ride his motorcycle, and Bertram tries to write a speech for the Bulter's Association. Trivia *The episode title is a parody of The Princess and the Pea. *This episode might be a continuation to Used Karma because Zuri mentions she knows Tony likes Jessie - which she found out about in that episode. *Milly the Mermaid is shown for the first and only time in this episode. *This is the second episode where Tony is seen with a red doorman uniform instead of his usual green uniform, the first being Star Wars. *The way Tony says people like him don't have fairy tale endings is similar to what Sherk said to Donkey. *Also, how Jessie said that she doesn't want to sit next to Rumplestiltskin is a reference to the movie Shrek *Merlins list is a parody to Craigs list and a reference to the Merlin series. *In her Radio Disney interview on Friday, April 27th with Karan Brar and Cameron Boyce, Peyton List reveals that this was her favorite episode to film because she got to dress up as a princess. *Bertram says "...we're gonna roast our colleague, Alfred Pennyworth." a reference to Batman, a butler for Bruce Wayne, seen in the comics. *This is the first Episode to have Jessie and Tony dating. *Tony is depantsed in this episode, revealing unicorn boxers. Goofs *When Tony accidentally hits Jessie in the head with the door, she tosses her apple across the street and then Tony is seen picking it up next to him *In The Secret Life of Mr.Kipling Zuri says she is fat. But in this episode we see Millie and she is NOT fat. Although it is possible she gained weight. *Since the Ross kids have a private jet Luke should of not had made such a big deal about Brody having one too. Gallery Category:Tessie Episodes 113 03 Category:Episodes aired in November Category:JESSIE Category:Trivia Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Season 1